


A Necessary Bond

by felineladyy



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, could be shippy could not be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/pseuds/felineladyy
Summary: i watched all 7 seasons of tcw in a week and i have spiraled out of control.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	A Necessary Bond

In moments like these, Ahsoka thinks back to the beginning. It was a rough start for them. Unsure of each other and pushed together unexpectedly. At the start, it felt hopeful just to think they’d stop arguing someday. They haven’t stopped arguing, but they’ve changed. 

So much has changed. 

Being a Jedi comes with a lot of conditions. Rules and ways of life. No emotional attachments they tell you. Ahsoka learned early on what a complete lie that one was. She sees the way Obi-wan and Anakin look at each other. She sees the way Anakin looks at her. She knows how she looks back. 

She knows what Anakin’s heartbeat sounds like. Can hear it right now, curled up with him, head on his chest. He is trailing a finger gently along the divot where her lekku start, up and down, slowly. Ahsoka lets out a content sigh. She feels grounded in a way she has been craving since their last mission ended. 

Anakin runs his nose along the top of her montrals. Presses his lips gently to the tip. Warmth seeps out from her chest to the rest of her. Ahsoka wonders if Anakin can feel it. 

“Sleep, snips.”

He reaches for the hand she has resting on his chest, threads their fingers together. 

“Rest, Ahsoka.”

“Yes, Master.” 

Ahsoka doesn’t know what they are doing or what their relationship is. Doesn’t know if they are simply filling a void for each other or if this is something more. What she does know is that Anakin cares for her, deeply. She knows that she cares for him. She knows what she would risk to keep him safe. Has seen what the thought of losing her looks like on his face. They are in such uncertain times, but this? This she is certain of. 

Ahsoka can hear his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched all 7 seasons of tcw in a week and i have spiraled out of control.


End file.
